1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles have been spotlighted as a solution to air pollution caused by, e.g., gasoline vehicles and diesel vehicles that use existing fossil fuels. Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles use batteries in order to drive motors and particularly use easily chargeable and rechargeable secondary batteries. The batteries are required to supply voltage and power sufficient to drive the motors. As a result, batteries are used in the form of battery modules formed by, e.g., serially connecting a plurality of battery cells.
When the battery modules are fabricated using the battery cells, the battery modules must be arranged according to the polarities of the battery cells. If the polarity of even one battery cell is reversed, the performance of the battery module using the battery cells may deteriorate, thereby deteriorating reliability. In particular, in polygonal battery cells, since the shape of positive terminals of positive electrodes may be similar to those of negative terminals of negative electrodes, errors in arrangement of the terminals may easily occur.